The famous autistic and those suspected of being
by Flaiddre
Summary: Let us be quite francs. It was all that singular act at least once during our earthly existence. At least, everyone knows someone who intimately did with loud voices and indecent pride sparks in his eyes.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Let us be quite francs. It was all that singular act at least once during our earthly existence. At least, everyone knows someone who intimately did with loud voices and indecent pride sparks in his eyes. We watch our astrological sign, it is standard, Chinese or lunar. Then a mischievous look in somewhat intrigued corner sweeps the list of famous people who would theoretically for esoteric reasons, the same personality as us. Individuals whose strengths and talents would be equally everywhere in our lives and in our little person. Because of a subtle alignment of the planets, the moon or the blind belief of the very convinced Aunt Bertha. To see people who should in principle we look like. I am both Madonna, Mike Tyson and Lassie No. 7./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"But why look, spittle on his lips, these disparate lists of foreigners that we never will cross? Is this the ever finished the quest "who am I", "where am I" or an outside research identity reference points? The same question arises regarding autistic lists or people with Asperger Syndrome who are famous. They become reference points. They often offer with autism or asperger's a positive image in a world where we constantly devalues their condition. See known names of people carrying the same inner self that difference and who have managed to bring something with their lives. But also a reassuring feeling that autism was there before self, before our generation, since even centuries. Finally, reassure no longer be a unique specimen to pin a rare butterfly behind a well-sealed glass. Neither AND be abandoned only one of its kind in a foreign land in search of a phone or a functional Bluetooth to finally contact his fellows and be recovered jiffy. Then as I do not read "Eat Pray Love", I need inspiration too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Find the autism track in the past is difficult. There are not so long ago, autism is cordait away in lunatic asylums, subtracting them the right to productive use in their lives. Or, was diagnosed with the fake mental illnesses that were like a glove with four fingers on a standard human hand. Some brilliant scholars have slipped through the cracks, finding a stretched hole large enough to flee. As genius is supposed to be close to madness, as the popular saying, we accepted the baroque eccentricities and sociability among those who could stand out brilliantly in a particular sphere./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongAspie and famous, you think it possible?/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Although temperament autism and aspergers is not synonymous with a spontaneous search of fame, some end up on the podium in clear view. Of course, because of social constraints, voluntary search of glory would be a source of anxiety rather paralyzing for autistic. As research attention and visibility is not a trait spray current. His discretion is proverbial./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Still, the autistic can be passionate to expertise, mainly regarding its interests. So it happens that autism is characterized by its meticulous work and excellence in his professional sphere, by brilliant successes and exceptional talents. The person on the autism spectrum may gain fame by his innovative inventions, its important scientific discoveries, or a remarkable artistic work emerging from the lot. Success is sometimes the appointment./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongIncreasingly, there are aspergers avowed/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"It is noted for some time that certain public figures more open about their affiliation with the autism spectrum. Parents of autistic children, members of the artistic community, tell their daily lives with their children in different media. And some aspergers among our contemporaries are beginning to emcome out/em . I must say that out of a cupboard ajar is not easy. The outside may seem hostile. To the reaction when a style="color: #0f37a0;" href=" celebrities-with-autism/"celebrities with autism/a or asperger's words escape our lips, it sometimes feels that the flight to the emwalk in/em the nearest is the only way of survival. Ignorance of autism, especially in its more "light" forms, is too obvious. There are most likely known autistic unaware of their condition, even at an advanced age in their lives./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Last December, the British singer Susan Boyle has announced to the world that she had been diagnosed with Asperger syndrome. The media have strongly spoken during the week that followed. Obviously, I was very pleased to hear a name known and see the media talk a little about us. Each ad is a small gap in the more densely plastered wall of ignorance. People have had to do research on the web, intrigued by this "disease" unknown. Known autistic thus allow to increase awareness of autism./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Among our contemporaries who have confessed to being sprayed and / or autism, we find:/p  
ul  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Daryl Hannah (actress): I know, she did her emcoming-out/em twice. First it a few years ago and recently. She confessed that the film premieres and promotion of these were a hassle for her./li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Satoshi Tajiri (creator of Pokémon)/li  
li class="last" style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Dan Aykroyd (actor). Some thought it was a joke./li  
/ul  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongAspies suspected, but we still doubt/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"In the list of aspergers and autism alleged high level, there are many people who exact verification, accurate diagnosis according to the criteria in force are impossible. But in most cases, their name came out and was attached to the autism label after biographies or personal correspondence found that reported their behavior, the way they communicate and their focus on a specific topic and obsessive./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"I watched the History Channel, just a few months, an interesting documentary about Isaac Newton. The documentary was clearly the parallels between the social behavior of Newton and Asperger syndrome, clearly named. Newton was obsessed with his research and it spent day and night, often forgetting to eat and live in , the concept of sharing his discoveries to the world and biting into the juicy fruit of the recognition of his genius it was completely alien. It took another scientist, boastful and packed with a huge ego, to bring out Newton's lab. As this was another scientific error, according to Newton, the latter chose to publicly correct the error of his rival work to restore the truth. Thus we had the privilege of knowing his discoveries. The need autistic truth has taken over!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Other famous people, living or dead, who are suspected of aspergers or autism, we find:/p  
ul  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Bill Gates (Microsoft creator)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a style="color: #0f37a0;" href=" wiki/Mark_Zuckerberg"Mark Zuckerberg/a (founder of Facebook)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Marie Curie (researcher)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Albert Einstein (needs no introduction!)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Alexander Graham Bell and Thomas Edison (inventor)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Vincent Van Gogh and Andy Warhol (painters)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Virginia Woolf (writer)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Bob Dylan (singer and composer)/li  
li style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Bobby Fisher (chess champion)/li  
li class="last" style="line-height: normal; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; direction: ltr; list-style: disc; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"a style="color: #0f37a0;" href=" "Glenn Gould/a (piano)/li  
/ul  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"strongWhen it bothers Mr. and Mrs. everybody .../strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"I noticed that the announcement of the possibility of a genius, a famous artist or any other brains or in the "camp" autistic, some non-autistic people stiffen. These individuals become almost angry, seemingly believing that we seek to create an autistic elite. Yet we have geniuses in our ranks. It is the same in non-autistic , we often forget that in aspergers, IQ ranges from normal to above./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Is it because we are heavily taxed to be "inferior" and inadequate? Are we in a subordinate caste who achieve something viable would be solely the result of a happy accident? Are we condemned in popular opinion, remain limited person and not "normal"? We are not trying to create an elite or an aggressive barbarian invasion. We just want to be, to develop our potential and be proud of our achievements. Autism and aspergers talented, there will be others. We probably rub shoulders in our daily lives, forgetting their strengths and focusing on their social difficulties and their inability to share their intimate emotions, as society expects of them. We décentrons them their thoughts to propel force in the world. These individuals will change something in the world, they are somewhere. It may be you or your child. Who knows? Anyway, for me, the famous aspies are models of success and inspiration. And why not ... pride!/p 


End file.
